


Child of Ice and Storms

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Perseus United [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Now that Percy's Secret is known what of his past? What are the Avenger's reactions and will they learn more? Why are the fates so frustrated and what is the truth behind Percy's strange life? It all seems to stream from a multi piece prophecy. What does this prophecy have to do with Percy though?





	1. Prologue: Prophecy of the Soul

_Of two worlds a soul shall form_

_Seed born from both the ice and storm_

_Though spawned in greatness a god he may be_

_The body of halfling that the worlds shall see_

_Hidden amongst mortals in fears decree_

_The future he holds they all must agree_

 

 

_The tests of his strength and journey begins at his birth_

_A snake in his cradle a first while blessed by the hearth_

_Protected by scent the monsters abhor_

_Though dangerous safety is his decor_

_At twelve he shall rise for his duty await_

_Of darkness and history he takes his fate_

 

 

_Two items stolen this innocent child must return_

_To save his mortal mother he must let his fear burn_

_Betrayed by a lover whose heart knows the truth not_

_Poisoned and scared his shall break and reform tawt_

_The sheeps fleece and friend must he dutifully retrieve_

_Daughter of sky breaths once more in Reprieve_

 

 

_Twice of the shadows shall he recall_

_Baring a promise to he who shall fall_

_Journeying far to rescue the one that he shall soon pursue_

_To hold the sky and save his world he must truly become new_

_Through the maze where his fears are raised_

_In the hands of the ending death is he truly praised_

 

 

_A single night brings forth new life_

_An angel born through his strife_

_Memories erased for a quests sake_

_To save Death a life he must take_

_To guide the one on the coins course_

_To hell and back with a single source_

 

 

_The sea must drown thrice_

_His blood must pay the price_

_Of broken fire the world must fall_

_With storm and love at his last call_

_The golden wings gleam to his anchor holds_

_A promise broken he heals when his card folds_

 

 

_Shadows dissolving without the light_

_The sun's hand must he take for his might_

_Lightning fights beside the sea_

_The two as one as it should be_

_Through pain and sorrow his soul shall find rest_

_Secrets must fall and sever his ties as the final test_

 

 

_With a single soul it started it all_

_With that single soul it shall fall_

_A single soul must make the final choice_

_To save the worlds a near silent voice_

_Heroes rise and work hand in hand_

_No more foes for a eternal final stand_

 

 

***Try and decipher it if you can before book two's chapters comes out. The ones who get parts right will get a virtual cookie in their honor***


	2. Water and Ice Work Magic

** Poseidon POV **

I had never thought that secretly being married to a Norse god was going to change my life for the better. Loki and I had more than we could ever hope for together. Love, life, each other. Sally welcomed us willingly into her home since she was a good friend to the both of us when the harsh time came of the birth of our first and only child, Lokon Perseus Jackson. In fear of Zeus and Odin finding our son Sally was entrusted with raising him.

We were constantly there visiting though for as much as we could be. I adored and loved my son and spouse but I had to start making my visits farther apart due to Zeus's podding. He was starting to notice certain things. I could no longer go see my son. It hurt and the seas got darker. My infant son whom I wouldn't physically see in person for eleven years.

~~~~~

"Wait... you mean you left your son in the hands of a mortal because Zeus was getting far too close to finding out you had a kid?" Tony said making me look at him. I sighed.

"There was an oath we took to not have anymore children due to a prophecy saying that one of my, Zeus, or Hades' child would destroy or save Olympus." I looked at Percy. "Both Zeus and I broke the oath. He did so twice and I just once. We sealed our children's fate without even realising it."

Jason sighed. "Hey, I didn't know jack about what Jupiter or Zeus was up to. I'm Roman and I only lead the Romans to destroy the mountain with the Titans on it. I had no clue about what was going on besides that we had to stop a mountain full of monsters left over from some big fight."

Percy blushed. "Sorry, we kinda got busy with protecting Olympus and for the facts we did not know that Romans existed. I for one would have helped you if I had known after all I had to hold the sky on that same mountain." I patted his head.

"You did fine my son. Though you did nearly die far too many times for my liking because of the prophecy. I'd have never sent you after the master bolt. I should have been smart and pulled a Hades and tossed you into the Lotus Hotel." I said ignoring the looks I was getting. "You can't stop the Fates I guess."

Apollo froze and shook his head. "No, it can't be... the start of the Prophecy of the Soul." All eyes snapped to him as I watched Percy sigh and nod. Then Percy spoke, his eyes glowed white and green smoke poured from his mouth as he spoke. " _Of two worlds a soul shall form_

_Seed born from both the ice and storm_

_Though spawned in greatness a god he may be_

_The body of halfling that the worlds shall see_

_Hidden amongst mortals in fears decree_

_The future he holds they all must agree"_

The Avengers that weren't Greek frowned and the rest looked freaked out. Percy whimpered and collapsed into Will's arms. "Ouch, remind me not to spout the rest of that prophecy without a pack of painkillers on hand." He said holding his head and looking dizzy.

Thalia was the next to speak. "Rest?" She sat beside Nico protectively.

Apollo and Percy nodded. "Yes, it's a multi-part prophecy about a specific soul that shall decide the fate of our worlds." Apollo looked at Percy. "Even us gods and the Fates couldn't decipher it."

Annabeth being Annabeth started thinking. "Of two worlds a soul shall form... two worlds..."

Nico sighed. "Norse and Greek... Annabeth." He looked bored at her trying.

Frank huffed. "What if it mean Greek and Roman?" Nico glared.

"Doesn't fit with the next line, Zhang." Nico hissed out. "Seed born from both Ice and Storm." Frank backed off.

Percy sighed. "Norse and Greek is correct. Loki is ice and Poseidon is storm."

Octavian spoke up. "Spawned as a god but your body is like that of a demigod." Percy was now chewing on his bottom lip. "I probably wouldn't have tried to kill you so much if you had told us you were a god right from the start."

Percy shook his head. "Next line. Hidden because of the oath the Big Three swore on. No more children. Zeus made his brothers swear on the Styx that none of them would sire children. The prophecy that held his fear. One of their children would reach sixteen and decide whether to save Olympus or destroy it."

Steve and Bucky frowned. "I remember that day. Father apologized to me in my mind right as the plane was going down. I was over sixteen as was Bucky and all our siblings."

I nodded sadly. "Yes, my brother killed every big three children but you, James, Hazel, Bianca, and Nico. You and James we thought were dead. Nico and Bianca however Zeus missed. He killed their mother and Hades quickly hid them away where they wouldn't be able to age. Hazel however is a daughter of Pluto, his Roman side. She died stopping a giant from rising."

Hazel huffed. "And yet here I am. But that last line of the prophecy. I don't get it?" She and the others looked stumped as well. James was the one to speak.

"The future he holds they all must agree... Father, Loki, and the mortal had to all agree or he'd have not been saved at all." I nodded.

"Indeed we did all agree... to protect his future we erased his past. We erased myself and Loki from his memories. He thought he was a mortal and that Sally was truly his mother. Only when the time came would he get his memories back." I said and saw that Percy was gritting his teeth.

"And I had no memories of either of you fully until I drank the Gorgon blood on my quest to Alaska." Percy said clenching his fists. "Getting the memories of my Mother back was the only reason I survived being crushed by the glacier. My powers literally burst forth like a hurricane around me protecting from being sealed for so long."

I then looked at everyone. "Can I go back to telling about my son's childhood now?" They quieted down and nodded.


	3. Stormy Seas lead to Percy

From Percy's birth we'd noticed several things. Monsters caught his scent so easily and quickly that we were fighting off something almost every other day. With each year it got worse. Once there was a python in his daycare crib. We had to quickly change his daycare. He was a happy child though. Always laughing and smiling.

It got harder to keep him safe. Sally could see through the Mist and would help warn us but for the best we did something we thought was for the best. It had been at Percy's sixth birthday that the monster attacks were getting worse. What we had feared was coming true. Percy had been born as a demigod even though both his parents were gods. We blame ourselves and couldn't bare to put him in more danger.

Sally had told us of how the Parker family had babysat Percy before his birthday and that they had been speaking of how they couldn't have a baby. Percy being too young to not know of prayers to the gods. He answered their prayer for a baby. Using his own power and DNA they had a baby.

~~~~~

Peter waved his arm and grinned. "That's me!" I chuckled and laughed. He blushed and looked away.

Percy smiled and ruffled Peter's hair. "Yes, that's you." He then pointed at him and narrowed his eyes. "Now let your grandfather finish, young man." Peter quickly shut his mouth and looked at me. I chuckled. That was definitely Percy's kid.

"Now as I was saying..."

~~~~~

The Parkers... well we had to tell them the truth. They didn't care. They had a son as a blessing and were thankful of Percy. They constantly asked to babysit whenever they could. They treated Percy as if he were mortal. As if he were a part of their family. And as such we treated them as family but when the monster attacks got worse Sally married Gabe Ugliano.

That man quite literally smelled so bad that it was able to cover Percy's scent. A protective barrier of sorts. We had no clue that allowing it was going to be a very bad decision. We didn't know that after a month he showed his true colors. But that's later on. What really made things bad was Percy overheard us talking about not being able to come visit anymore.

He... well Percy threw a tantrum and the entire house froze over. We didn't really know how to react to that much power being released at once. He terrified all three of us in the room and when he saw our fear.

~~~~~

"I bolted." Percy said sighing. "Yeah it was a shitty thing to do but I was a kid. I was already mad at them for saying they would stop coming to visit me and then my powers. My mind only saw that they were scared of what I had just done and I ran."

Percy clenched his fists in his lap. "I ran all the way to Central Park. It was after midnight and no one saw me go in. I slipped and fell right into the lake. With my powers still out of control because of my emotions I sank beneath the water after hitting my head. The water froze over with me inside. The naiads in the lake started calling out and trying to protect me but my ice was too thick. It was laced with magic and they couldn't get word to my parents."

Loki and I looked at each other. "We found you the next day tucked into a tree being rocked to sleep by a dryad on the California mountain slopes."

Percy nodded. "I know. Apparently the naiads eventually broke through the ice and handed me off to the dryads. The dryads said I was dry like always but... the amount of magic and ice that had been on the water had nearly frozen me. Was turning blue and they decided to send me to Pan. Pan did what he could and then left me in the capable hands of the dryads who passed me around like I was a doll." Percy pouted.

Sally laughed. "Oh dear, dryads and naiads were always cooing at you up until you were eleven. They thought you were the cutest little boy and I literally had to fight a few off that wanted to keep you." Percy frowned.

"Well they were awful. My poor cheeks were pinched at least thirty to forty times a day and spending that time with Pan and then those dryads my cheeks were sore for days." Percy shivered and touched his cheeks. He pointed to a tiny scar on his cheek. "See this scar. Dryads and cheek pinching with their clawed nails. Hurt like a bitch as a kid."

Will chuckled. "And they still do so today." Percy went pale.

"Unfortunately they still try to pinch my cheeks. I'm a grown adult and they still do it but now i'm fast enough to dodge and run." Percy said groaning. "I'm just very glad Juniper hasn't gone for my cheeks yet."

Paul sighs. "I really should have stayed at home. I am one hundred percent never going to get used to knowing Greek gods and stuff." Percy smiled at him.

"Even I will not get used to it." Percy said and leaned back to snuggle into Will and Nico's hold. "Every time I look in the mirror... I am not used to my looks or the fact that i'm actually a god. It scares me and the fact that everyone I care about will grow old and die as I am stuck here watching on the sidelines." No one said a words as he spoke.


	4. Chapter 3: Scars of A Child are Hidden with Smiles

“If either of us had known that our son was in as much danger with Gabe then when he had been before we wouldn’t have agreed to the marriage. Unbeknownst to us we had allowed our child to be in danger. It was one of our biggest mistakes as parents; let alone gods. Gabe married Sally. We allowed it without realising he was going to be a mistake… He was a monster in human skin.” Poseidon said clutching at Loki’s hand.

 

Percy froze and took a deep breath. “I was fine for the first month then he showed his true colors. An abuser, a drunkard, and a rapist.” He said clutching to Nico and Will. “As long as I was his target he wouldn’t hurt Mom. I was able to hide the scars and bruising by using my natural water healing ability. Even without my memories of being a god I had access to them. I had to constantly lie to my mom so he wouldn't turn on her.”

 

Poseidon growled. “He didn’t touch you in that way… did he?” He asked horrified as Percy looked away from him in shame. Several in the room gasped at this news. Their hero had been harmed in such a way that it can never fully be healed. 

 

Loki hissed. “I'll kill the bastard!” Percy shook his head and got up from his seat to walk to the large window. 

 

“You don’t have to worry. He’s dead and gone. That monster will never be able to harm anyone ever again.” Percy said looking out the window to the streets below. “No one has been able to escape Medusa’s curse. Not even him.” Percy growled darkly. “If his body hadn’t fetched such a high price and made your dreams of being a writer finally true i’d have smashed him once he was turned to stone for all the times that he hit you. That thing was not worthy of life let alone being married to my mom.”

 

Luke grit his teeth. “You were twelve… or was it even younger when he hurt you?” Percy looked at Luke softly. He smiled and the room filled with the smell of ice on sea water. 

 

“It matters not Luke. You still cared for me back then. Does that care no longer matter now that you know I was never innocent like you had believed my body to be?” Percy said softly. Luke looked taken aback at the words and that his voice was soft and held no anger.

 

“Never!” Luke said standing up. “I defied Kronos for you. More than once I defied him… to keep you alive and well.” He then looked down. “But my sins against you are just as great as that mans. Why do you smile as if it doesn’t bother you?”

 

Percy sighed. “Many times you tried to kill me but I knew you cared for me. That’s why each time you tried it was so that my death would be quick. You didn’t want me to suffer.” He walked forward and took Luke’s hand. “I remember your pain when you thought I died. I felt it. You anguished over my loss more than anyone even my father. With my death in your mind you were able to move on and fall in love with your soulmate. Ethan waited patiently at your side even when he saw us in bed together. You are still one of my beloved children. After all I am the god of all Demigods.” 

 

He carefully looked at each demigod in the room. “I’d never abandon one of my own. Having to watch them be turned to enemies and die is painful. Demigods are precious. There are so few to begin with. The pain I feel when they die is unbearable but when I know they will have better chances in the next life I can feel the pain ease.” He let go of Luke’s hand and sank down back into the couch between his two loves. “Those who smile sometimes hide the darkest and most horrifying secrets within themselves and it’s how they bare with the pain so others won’t see.”


	5. Chapter 4: Asking Permission should always come before Asking Forgiveness

  I had hated that my childhood had been so rough but it was only the beginning. I knew that. The others did not. I was positive that I'd have to be the one telling from here on out. They didn't know what I had gone through completely. I looked at them as we had taken a break from the new information. Most were just staring into their cups solemnly as if it were the end of the world and they knew they could do nothing. "When you are ready I can begin telling where my adventures start."

This caught all their attention and Apollo handed me two pain pills and a glass of water. He knew I was about to spout more of the prophecy. I took a deep breath as my eyes glazed and green smoke billowed out of my mouth.

" _The tests of his strength and journey begins at his birth_

_A snake in his cradle a first while blessed by the hearth_

_Protected by scent the monsters abhor_

_Though dangerous safety is his decor_

_At twelve he shall rise for his duty await_

_Of darkness and history he takes his fate_

_Two items stolen this innocent child must return_

_To save his mortal mother he must let his fear burn_

_Betrayed by a lover whose heart knows the truth not_

_Poisoned and scared his soul shall break and reform tawt_

_The sheeps fleece and friend must he dutifully retrieve_

_Daughter of sky breaths once more in Reprieve."_

As soon as that was finished I pretty much collapsed into Nico and Will's waiting arms. My head was aching and I wanted to curl into a ball. "I fucking hate prophecies!" I growled loudly.

Many in the room nodded. They too hated prophecies. We all had good reasons to after all that had happened to us. I took a deep breath but stopped before I started speaking. The words would not leave my mouth. Poseidon realized immediately what was going on. "You're under Oath. You cannot speak without permission of the gods." I nodded remembering Zeus pulling me aside to make me swear under Oath that I couldn't speak of my quests without permission. To other demigods I was free to speak but others not.

None in the room knew that it was about to get ugly for us very quickly. We didn't know that the Norse god Odin had found out about my birth. If we had we would have been asking for protection. Thor seems to have had a big mouth. I myself knew I couldn't blame him due to the fact that I was one of the first semi-normal child Loki had.

I saw my father's eyes glaze a little before he made to reach for me just as I felt a pulling sensation throughout my body. It burned a little and the last thing I saw was everyone's worried faces and four gods rushing to grab me. When I came to I was slamming hard into the floor of a very familiar room. I was in Olympus and once my eyes focused I realized the entire council was there except for my father and Apollo. 

I pushed myself up before weakly standing. I felt the presence of my father and Apollo before even the council realized they were in Olympus. I could feel that they were both pissed beyond belief. I gave a smirk as I waited for them and ignored the glare I was receiving from Zeus. When they saw me I was able to stand up straighter and they relaxed a little before going to their thrones. As Apollo passed by me he squeezed my hand to send me comfort. 

Once they were seated Zeus narrowed his eyes at me. I glared back. "You have lied to all of the gods and dared to trick us!" Zeus yelled and everyone but him looked confused. "You are not a demigod. You dared to hide from us the fact that you are in fact a god and one of mixed blood. You are the son of Loki and my brother. A half Norse half Greek!" There were many gasps and Zeus raised his lightning bolt. "I should kill you here and now."

I shrugged. "If you kill me all the Pantheons will die out." I said knowing for a fact that without me there wouldn't be any demigods surviving from any Pantheon. "I'm the god of demigods. Kill me and my protection over all demigods vanishes. Not even you would be able to survive the loss of every demigod of each Pantheon. I'm the glue that keep us all together. Keep me alive and I can strengthen the Pantheons."

Even my father looked curious at my words. He leaned forward wanting to learn more. It was Hades who spoke since he was standing off to the side with Hestia. She smiled at me when I looked at them. "How can you promise such a thing?"

I looked to Hades and smirked. "I am friends with the other gods and demigods from the Pantheons, my mother is a Norse god, my Father a Greek god, and lots of other fun stuff. Oh and I'm living in the Protective custody of the Avengers. I can be your mediator. You could meet some of the other gods you don't know and by combining somewhat for the kids we can strengthen ourselves for when the next big world ending prophecy is going to pop up." Most of the gods and goddesses actually looked ready to hear this.

Zeus growled out one word. "Speak." And so I spoke of how and what I could do. By the end they were intrigued and very happy to have me as an Ally. I would be free to tell the Avengers as long as I told the other Pantheons as well. They were power hungry in my opinion. 

 


	6. Chapter 5: Enter the Pantheons (Also Known as New York Might Die)

I now could tell of my quests but I had to make some calls first. There were some others that needed to be brought in for this. Need to call in the other pantheons for this. It was part of the deal to get all the gods strengthened. I felt my body get slammed back down into the Avengers Tower. I groaned in pain which drew the attention of the others that had been left waiting for me worriedly.

When Bucky helped me up I leaned into him until I could get my bearings back. I felt Steve pressed against my back and it helped as well. The two of them helped to relax me so that I could let the waves of dizziness that was clouding my vision. Once I could see straight and stand by myself they led me over to the nearest couch. I slumped against it and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going to need several phones and people to help me call some people who should join us for this. They need to know."

Annabeth stepped up first. "Are you sure?" I nodded and looked her dead in the eye as my voice went serious.

"Call Sadie, Carter, and Walt." I said as I counted on my fingers. "That should cover Horus, Isis, Anubis, and Bast. The Egyptian Pantheon." I then looked at Thor and sighed. "Get ahold of Magnus and his group. You and them can represent the Norse Pantheon."

Getting up from my seat I looked around to see who was all there at the moment. "Apollo, do you think you and the Roman demigods can represent the Roman Pantheon while my father and the Camp Half-Blood represent the Greek Pantheon. That just leaves the African Pantheon, Indian Pantheon, and the Japanese Pantheons since the Mexican/Spanish Pantheon has went into hibernation long ago and the Island Pantheons cannot create demigods or representatives."

A soft knock on the window got my attention. I looked and saw Dorian hovering there on a giant Japanese umbrella. I quickly had the window open and Doran elegantly stepped in followed by a shimmering golden dragon. "Your Japanese and Chinese representation have arrived, beautiful. This is The Dragon King. The Dragon King, also known as the Dragon God, is a Chinese water and weather god. You have yet to meet the Chinese Pantheon since they merged with us several hundred years ago."

An owl's screech and lotus petals appeared while Thor and Annabeth were calling their people. I looked over and bowed in greeting as a woman appeared. The others were in awe at her. She is elegantly dressed, prosperity-showering golden-coloured woman with an owl as her vehicle. She stood on a lotus pedestal and holds a lotus in her hands. The avengers were drawn to the fact that she had four arms and hands. "Welcome Lakshmi, the Hindu goddess of wealth, fortune and prosperity." I said when she took my hand in greeting.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a hand give my ass a squeeze. Without even a second thought I grabbed the hand and flung the pervert over my shoulder and into the nearest wall. I straightened up and brushed my clothes off. "Persian Peacock god. Parsuvias *****. I'd steer clear. He's a pervert that'll bait you into a one night stand and you'll never see him again."

The door opened to reveal Black Panther walking in with his sister and a representative. "I shall be your African god representation." I could immediately tell that there was god blood running in the young girl and his veins.

I sat down between my lovers. "Now we shall begin."

***I created him cause I could find nothing**

 


	7. Chapter 6: Furies, Socks, and Everyone Nearly Craps Themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avengers or Percy Jackson this is just for fun reads.

“I was positive I was going to die. This was the worst few days to begin my twelve year old existence. I had had my life ruined before with the many times I'd been attacked or kicked out of school due to my demigod status. Bad just seemed to find me when it was least expected.” I said looking at each of them. Carter was the one to raise his hand first. “Ah, Carter, what’s wrong?”

 

Carter fidgeted a bit under the stares he got. “What exactly brought you to bring us all together like this?” I smiled gently at him. 

 

“There was a prophecy that covers all pantheons that was never understood. That prophecy was about me. It was just realized that I had been fulfilling it all my life. Let me recite what is known to some already. Of two worlds a soul shall form

Seed born from both the ice and storm

Though spawned in greatness a god he may be

The body of halfling that the worlds shall see

Hidden amongst mortals in fears decree

The future he holds they all must agree

 

The tests of his strength and journey begins at his birth

A snake in his cradle a first while blessed by the hearth

Protected by scent the monsters abhor

Though dangerous safety is his decor

At twelve he shall rise for his duty await

Of darkness and history he takes his fate…” I said not going any further. 

 

Some eyebrows were raised. “My parents are Poseidon, who is a greek god and Loki, who is a Norse god and a Jotun. My father pertains to storms and mother, ice. Poseidon is my father and Loki was the one to carry and give birth to me. I am a god yet monsters seem to be drawn to me like they would a demigod. I bleed both ichor and human blood. There was a decree that the main three male gods; Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, would not have anymore children due to another prophecy stating one of their children would make the decision whether to save or destroy olympus at the age of sixteen. It was me that had to make that decision. Even though it killed me inside to do so.”

 

I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands. “For my safety so that I lived my parents left me with a mortal woman they had both fancied and cared for enough to let her raise me as my mortal mother. As I grew up they erased my memories of them so that I would be safe but that did only so much. My mortal mother married an awful and abusive man who smelled so bad that monsters didn’t notice as much about me. Still when I was a baby there was a python in my daycare crib that tried to kill me but I killed it first, Hestia knew of my birth and secretly blessed me and it against Zeus’ knowledge. Another reason Zeus is always trying to kill me.” 

 

I really didn’t want to continue but I knew I had to. When I was twelve things just went to shit. I was no longer safe. The prophecy had chosen me and I answered its call without knowing it. When I did darkness awoke and history was now no longer in the hands of the fates. I have a tendency to fuck up their plans.” I was able to get back to where I had started before Carter spoke. 

 

“It all began with a fate riddled, sixth grade, field trip to the Greek Museum. I had no clue what was going on but soon enough I would. I might have accidentally vaporized my Pre-Algebra teacher.” Several eyes widened and jaws dropped open. “This wasn’t planned or anything but straight up accidentally walked into doing so. I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Yes, I know that I'm no delinquent now because everything was due to my godly blood ruining any chance of a normal life I had. Didn’t know that then though." 

 

I laughed as I though back on that day and how it went. “I was this tiny, scrawny, beat up kid scared of his own shadow back then. For me field trips don't usually work out, something always happens. I had promised himself I would be good. I did my best and behaved even despite being bullied on the bus ride.A fellow classmate and evil bitch, Nancy Bobofit had decided to start pelt pieces of her nasty ass homemade PB&J at my best friend Grover's head. Now as you can all see Grover is a satyr but back then he was just a kid with crutches and pimples who wore a rasta cap. We were what the school considered fresh meat on an everyday basis.”

 

Peter frowned and hugged himself. He must be bullied I realized and filed it away for later. “Now there was the best teacher in the whole world. He was in a wheelchair. Mr. Brunner called on me to tell the class who Kronos is and what he did.” I looked around and met Luke’s feared and sad look. “Remember this because it will head to later events. Now I knew Greek stuff due to Mr. Brunner making sure to push me more than others when it came to Greek history. My idiotic but true response was to say that Kronos was a Titan, "and he didn't trust his kids, who were gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters–" I said and know looking back on it I wish I had been a little less awkward twelve year old there then I was.”

 

I knew I had to tell Chiron’s part here. “Mr. Brunner continues the story saying to us that ‘Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld.’ which is true and will be important to remember. Now I was pushed to excel in anything greek despite it being known that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder. This gave me the whole of a C- my entire life. Now I can speak and read other languages that pertain to a pantheon easily but English… yeah that’s a negative on my learning process.” 

 

I took up my cup of tea that ad een set there by Steve when everyone arrived. “Afterwards the class went out front for lunch and this is where it went to shit. This is where I fucked up. The sky was stormy as usual lately for then. The weather has been really weird lately: flooding, snow storms, random wildfires from lightning strikes and other unusual bullshit weather. Bitchface Bobofit decided to ruin our day by dropping her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap, and this really frosts my proverbial blue cookie. The next thing anyone knew, Nancy is ass down in the fountain. She claimed that I had pushed her even though everyone saw that I hadn’t touched her ugly ass. Others were whispering about how the water seemed to ‘grab’ her. Yup, My powers had acted with my anger at her and struck out. Now this is where you’ll get answers.”

 

I looked to Nico and kissed his temple. “Forgive me. Mrs. Dodds, the scary math teacher who hates my guts, leads me into the museum once more. Here I am thinking the scary lady is going to beat my ass with a ruler or some shit because I’d seen teachers be allowed to do so at Yancy. We ended up back to the Greek and Roman section where the class had just been, and then Mrs. Dodds starts to growl. Seriously though she did it was scary and her eyes glowed and she was giving off evil vibes there. I just knew I was getting expelled yet again. But then she tells me that, ‘It was only a matter of time before they had found me’ and I was like what is she spouting about? I thought they had found my illegal secret candy stash or some shit. I knew my ass was grass when I got home. Mum would have whipped my ass red if I'd gotten expelled yet again. Then, Mrs. Dodds's eyes glow red, she grows wings and talons, and she transforms into some kind of…beast out of nightmares She had huge bat wings, claws, and a mouth full of yellow fangs. I knew I was dead then."

 

I smiled then and leaned into Apollo who was rubbing my shoulders scared of hearing more. “Mr. Brunner rolled in out of nowhere like he owned the place just as Mrs. Dodds lunges for me, Mr. Brunners throws a ballpoint pen which transforms into a sword mid air. Somehow, instinct I guess allowed my to catch it and I swung. Being a wimp I didn’t swing correctly but it was enough. I sliced right through my teacher and she vaporized into a golden dust and blew away. What wasn’t in my mouth, hair, and clothes that is. I was freaking out and in shock, once more alone in the Greek and Roman section holding a gold ballpoint pen.  When I got back out to the front of the museum where the rest of the class was, nobody knows who Mrs. Dodds was and there was a different lady there posing as our math teacher. They said it had been her all along and I thought I was going nuts when even Mr.Brunner and Grover even tell me there was no Mrs. Dodds. I hand the pen back and Brunner tells me to bring my own next time making me think I was crazy.” All eyes were wide even grover despite having been told before. 

 

Sipping my drink made the others realize they were thirsty too but then they were focused back on me once more. “Okay so I’ll admit back then I was a brat before we go any further and get accused of it. Now this went on for the rest of the year with not a soul knowing who Dodds was. I was officially deciding that I was being punked. My grades get worse and worse, and I was ready to blow. My temper at its last straw. I’d been lashing out. When summer approached, I learned that I won't be invited back to Yancy Academy for my seventh grade year.” 

 

Several gasps from the adults were heard. “Yeah, I was being kicked out. I was happy though, I got to go home and see my mom again after so long. Finals came and I wanted to pass Latin at least to make Mr. Brunner happy. That was a bust as I couldn’t concentrate enough to remember anything. I got really frustrated with myself. I had finally gave up and decided to go ask Mr. Brunner for some last-minute help the night before his exam. I’ll admit this was rude of me to do but I was twelve and ADD. As I approaches Mr. Brunner's office, I overhears Grover talking to Mr. Brunner about me. I stupidly yet smartly decided to eavesdrop.”

 

Grover cringed a bit. “Grover had said ‘The summer solstice deadline’ which caught my attention before Brunner spoke up. ‘the Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him" that he never saw or knew Mrs. Dodds’ and this irritated me until I heard the next part. Mr. Brunner they had to worry about keeping me alive at least until next fall and I dropped my textbook like a dunce. My presence was now announced so I ran. Ended up hiding in a classroom until I saw the shadow of a figure that must be Mr. Brunner, but that doesn't really look like him at all due to it being the size of a horse and I could hear clomping. That was not wheelchair sounds. I remained hidden until I could get back to my room. I was freaked out and scared for my life.”

I clenched my fist thinking back. “The next day after the Latin exam, Mr. Brunner tries to say good-bye to me in front of his whole class, telling them that it's for the best that Percy has to leave Yancy. Mr. Brunner also says that I’m not "normal." I was embarrassed and beyond hurt that my favorite teacher could be so cruel. I thought that he meant that he saw me as a stupid weirdo; or at least that's how I interpreted the idea of being not "normal." 

 

Apollo pats my head while Nico  and will each hugged me. “I left Yancy. Grover and I took a Greyhound back to New York City. I just wanted to go home and cry. I wanted my mom to say I wasn’t fucked up in the head or stupid like my teachers always said I was. Grover was weird around me the rest of the ride so I flat out asked Grover about the conversation I overheard Grover having with Mr. Brunner. Grover lied to me, well tried. I didn’t believe him. The bus breaks down in a nice, quiet stretch of country and everyone was told to get off. I remember this well because it will forever haunt me.There are maple trees and trash on one side of the busy, four-lane road, and there's a bountiful fruit stand on the other side. Three old ladies sitting next to the fruit stand, knitting a pair of giant, electric blue socks.” The Greek and Romans shriek in fear at my words. 

 

“Yes, I came face to face with the Fates themselves. The three old women seem to be staring directly at me. One takes out a pair of giant gold scissors and cuts a piece of yarn. It looks almost like a ritual. My blood ran cold for a moment and I didn’t know why. Seconds after, the bus driver fixes the bus, and everyone gets back on the bus. I told Grover what I saw and then he was terrified and acting weirder. Wouldn’t let his sight leave me.” I waited for the first to speak.

 

Steve had dropped his coffee. “You saw a string get cut? You watched the fates end somebody's lifespan and didn’t think it could have been yours?” He was terrified for me. They all were. Poseidon looked like he was going to have a heart attack. 

 

“Maybe I should have left that out even though it’s an important detail.” I said grabbing a blue cookie to try and settle my stomach. “Should I stop? Do you all need a break from hearing about me almost dying every day?” There were several shouts of no and to keep going. 


	8. Chapter 7: Bulls and Going into Further Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own marvel or Percy Jackson or any other rick riordan works this is just for reading fun.

Everyone watched as Percy began to tell more of his journey. No one dared speak for they were too engrossed in the truth of Percy’s messed up past. “While Grover was in the bathroom, I called for a cab and escaped Grover to go home to my mom’s apartment in Manhattan. I’m immediately greeted by Gabe Ugliano (a.k.a. "Smelly Gabe"). My abusive stepdad. He hates my guts.” Percy shivered as he remembered. “Gabe was having a poker party with his buddies, and he demanded that I cough up any money that I had on me. I bit my tongue and gave him my leftover cash knowing he’d have beat it out of me anyway so I saved myself the pain. As if the Fates had heard my inner prayers, mom comes home, and suddenly everything is OK again. Sally Jackson, my mortal mom, loves me more than anything, and she doesn't even talk about the fact that she knew I had gotten expelled from Yancy.”

 

Sally was tearing up in her husband’s arms as she listened to her baby speak.  “She just wants to know if I'm OK and how the year was. I lied about how horrible school has been and chooses to focus on the good things about Yancy like Grover and Mr. Brunner. I made a decision not to tell  mom about what happened with Mrs. Dobbs or about the three old ladies at the fruit stand.I didn’t want to upset her. Mom tells me that she's going to take him to Montauk to stay at a little house for the weekend. My favorite place. It was where she had met my parents apparently and where I was born. Smelly Gabe commanded mom to make some seven-layer bean dip, and I nearly lose it and attack the fat bastard.” 

 

Everyone could see that this was waning on Percy’s stress levels and he was paling in complexion from the memories. “Mom reminds Gabe about the trip she and I were taking to the beach, and Gabe nearly flips out and says "no way." But then mom promises to stock the fridge with all kinds of bean dip for the weekend, and Gabe calms down. He threatened us about scratching the car but that was going to be the least of our worries, let alone his soon. We drove Gabe's car to the rented house on the beach.” Percy tells that his mom met his dad on this very beach. That's why she loves visiting it. They've been going to Montauk since Percy was a baby.

 

Everyone listened and some smiled as they were told about more. They walked on the beach, feeding blue corn chips to the birds. They build a fire and roast marshmallows and hot dogs. Sally tells Percy stories of her childhood, how her parents died, and about Percy's dad. She tells Percy that his dad would be very proud of him. Percy looks at Poseidon sadly during this part. Percy shouldn't be able to remember his dad, because his mom only knew his dad for one summer. But then tells that when he thinks about his dad, he remembers this warm glow. At the same time, he is super-angry at his dad for leaving them high and dry. Everyone understood that emotion well.

 

Percy asks his mom if she's going to send him away to boarding school again, and she tells him she's not sure. She says that his dad wanted him to go to a certain summer camp, but that if she sent Percy there, she might never see him again. “I didn’t understand why I’d never see her again if it was just a summer camp. Mom started to cry so I dropped the subject quickly. That night, I had dreams about a beautiful white horse and an eagle fighting to the death on the beach. It is stormy in the dream and, just before I am able to stop the eagle from killing the horse, I woke up. Outside there was a hurricane raging which is unnatural for the time of year.” 

 

“The next thing I know, Grover is knocking on the front door. But instead of being crippled, Grover has furry legs and cloven feet. I had to check twice and yup those were not human legs. At Grover’s worried state Mom realized I had left out everything important. Grover says something was right behind him not care I had zero clue what he meant. Mom tells us to get into the car immediately. I couldn’t help but ask how they knew each other as mom drove like hounds were on us down country roads.Hurricane still going on outside the car.”

 

Percy explains about how he rudely asked Grover if he is a donkey, and Grover tells him he's, a goat. A satyr to be more precise. About how he was confused getting further nods from demigods who understood the confusion from their first time. Grover tells Percy that Mrs. Dobbs wasn't just a myth, that the three old ladies at the fruit stand weren't just a myth. Thus, Percy is confused about why no one ever told him this before. “Less monsters attack when you don’t know the truth.”

 

“I  really want to know what's going on now and want to know who I am exactly. Mom just said there was no time and I needed to get to safety. Suddenly a blast of lightning blew up our car nearly killing the three  of us.” Jason nearly chokes.

 

“My dad tried to kill you… he tried to kill a child… I knew my dad was fucked up but his Greek side is even more crazy than I thought.” Percy tells him it’s okay. 

 

“The car had been struck by a lightning bolt and lies on its side in a ditch. The roof of the car has been blown out. I hit my head and had a concussion from hitting the driver's seat and Grover was unconscious and mumbling. Mom tells me to get out and run to the pine tree on the hill ahead. She tells me to leave then that what is chasing only wants me. I refused and helped them out. I dragged Grover up the hill only to learn that what was after me was known as Pasiphae's son.” Several younger Greeks shriek in fear knowing what he meant. 

 

“I learned that he can't hear or see very well, but he can smell us really well. That's when I saw it. The monster as it further destroyed Gabe’s car. Oops.” He laughed. “The car’s gas tank exploded only angering the monster. Mom tells me that the only way to survive is to evade at the last second because it can’t turn well. The monster gets closer and closer, and mom tells me to go on without them, to run as fast as I can. Fighting back tears, I did so only to have to move as the monster charged. I get a good look and see it’s a giant bull-man in froot of the loom boxers. This only angered it and it turned on mom who had placed Grover by the pine tree. I watch as mom inches downhill but it grabbed her by the neck.” They watched as Percy spoke through his tears.

 

“I watch as it crushes her and she turns into a glow of light and is gone. I was shocked. My mother had in my eyes just died. I was now alone in the world and Gabe was not an option to return to. In my tears i watched it turn to go after Grover. Blinded by anger and sadness at having watched mom disintegrate, I did something smart yet stupid and waved my red raincoat at the monster to gets his attention. It did. The monster charges at me, and I jump straight up using the monster's forehead as a springboard. Landing on the back of the monster's neck, I had no choice but to hold onto his horns. Don’t know how I did it but I didn't think. After a huge struggle, somehow I managed to pull one of the horns of the monster's head and fall backwards off of the monster. Yet again I hit my head this time on a rock. Not a word about comparing our concussion numbers, Jason.” He said glaring at the blonde who had opened his mouth.

 

No one said a word as he explained how the monster was pissed now and charges at Percy. Percy drives the broken-off horn into the monster's ribcage. “Just like Dodds it dissolved into a dusty like golden sand stuff. I was grief-stricken thinking about mom, but just knew I had to take care of Grover. Carrying Grover down past the tree I saw a farmhouse that mom had at least mentioned in our escape. Stepping onto the porch I lost consciousness vaguely seeing the faces and hearing the voices of Mr. Brunner and a pretty girl with princess hair. Yes, back then my twelve year old self thought that. I lost consciousness after hearing the pretty girl says, ‘He's the one. He must be.’."

 

Annabeth blushed at hearing this and several others snickered. Magnus poked and teased her about it quickly.They find out Percy is nursed back to health by the pretty girl with princess hair. She feeds him pudding that tastes like buttery popcorn. When Percy fully wakes up, he finds himself resting in a nice chair on the porch of the farmhouse. The view of the countryside before him is stunning. He doesn't feel that it's fair that there should be such beautiful scenery on such a beautiful day when his mother has just died. Grover is there and is feeling very sorry for not protecting Percy better. Grover gives Percy a present in a shoebox, it's the horn that Percy snapped off of the head of the Minotaur. 

 

Some smile at what they hear next. Percy drinks a special drink, and it tastes like his mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Grover takes Percy into the farmhouse to meet somebody named Chiron and somebody named Mr. D. Along the way, Percy notices that there are kids outside everywhere, wearing t-shirts that say "Camp Half-Blood." They are canoeing, running, swimming, shooting bows-and-arrows, and doing all kinds of summer-campy stuff. Chiron and Mr. D are playing a game. The pretty girl is there too. Now there are snickers at his words every time he says them and Annabeth prompts glares each time. 

 

“I quickly discover that Chiron is Mr. Brunner and that it is a pseudonym that Chiron used when he became a Latin teacher at Yancy. I was so happy to see my favorite teacher. But the thoughts of those cruel words stay in the back of my mind. Mr. D is the director of Camp Half-Blood, and he reminds me of Smelly Gabe. He's not very nice and is kind of ugly. I learn that the pretty girl is named Annabeth. She tells me that I drool a lot when he sleeps before leaving. Mr. D invites me to play a game of Pinochle and is shocked when I admit to him I don’t  know how to play. Over the course of the Pinochle game, I realized that Mr. D is Dionysus, the god of wine. I also learned that Mr. D has been sentenced to work at Half-Blood hill for a few hundred years before he can return to Mount Olympus. His father, Zeus, is punishing him for crushing on a wood-nymph that he was supposed to stay away from.” There are groans and laughs at his words.

 

Apollo smirks. “Yup, dad tends to do that. He gets cranky when we play but when he goes and knocks up random creatures and rocks it’s all good.” He says pouting. Percy pats his cheek gently and Apollo melts into the touch. Will and Nico narrow their eyes at Apollo. Percy tells the group that he doesn't believe in gods and goddesses. Mr. D is furious and leaves as soon as the game is over. Chiron tells Percy that the Greek gods are alive and well and that they have been for thousands of years. He tells Percy that gods have moved constantly over the years, settling in places where the "fire" of Western Civilization burns brightest. At this moment in time, it burns brightest in America. Just look at the architecture, statues, and the symbol of the eagle that is everywhere in America, Chiron says. Mount Olympus is now in America. 

 

The non Greeks and Romans gasp. Chiron tells Percy that they don't yet know who Percy is. He tells Percy to go find cabin eleven and to make some new friends. As he does so, Chiron stands up, out of his wheelchair. Instead of legs, Percy realizes that Chiron has the body of a white stallion. “Centaurs are the least weird thing to come out of my life.”


	9. Chapter 8: Picking up the Pace for Time Wise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no own(marvel,rickriordanworks) this is just fun writing for other to read.

Chiron shows Percy around the beautiful camp. There's an arena, stables, a big outdoor eating area surrounded by huge columns overlooking the sea, a "fully stocked" forest, and more. He explains that fully stocked means monsters that will murder you. Everywhere, campers stop and stare at Percy. Many remember doing so. Percy sees someone watching him from the attic of the farmhouse, but Chiron assures him that nothing lives up there.

 

Chiron takes Percy to the cabins where the campers live. There are twelve cabins arranged in a U-shape. Each cabin is associated with a particular god, and the campers who live in a cabin are related to that god. "My brain didn't register that cat first until later. Cabins one, two, and three were empty. They are the cabins of Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon.Even then I could feel my father's call from just walking past the cabin. I ached to go to the sea after."

 

Chiron finds Annabeth and asks her to take over Percy's tour. She was not happy about that. Annabeth takes Percy to cabin eleven, where he will be staying. Cabin eleven looks old. The paint is chipping and everything about it is run-down. It's packed with kids – there are sleeping bags everywhere. It looks like your average summer camp cabin only overfilled with boys and girls of all ages. The campers in cabin eleven gawk at Percy, but the cabin counselor, Luke, makes Percy feel welcome. "I must say truthfully Annabeth wasn't the only one blushing at seeing Luke. Cabin eleven is dedicated to Hermes, the god of travelers and thieves. Anyone who doesn't have a place to stay can stay in Hermes' cabin. I was "undetermined," which means that I doesn't officially belong to any one cabin. No god has claimed me yet."

 

Annabeth warns Percy that's he's got to walk the walk and talk the talk if he's going to do well at Camp Half-Blood. Percy wants to know how he could possibly be related to a god, and Annabeth tells him that his dad most likely is a god. She doesn't know which god, though. The only way Percy could have killed a Minotaur is if he had special powers that only a god could give him. "Clarisse, daughter of Ares and member of cabin five approached us. She was not very nice and reminds me of Nancy Bobofit. A bully. Clarisse decided I would be needing the "initiation," which involves getting my head dunked in a toilet in the camp bathroom. Bad idea from the get go. But just before my head meets toilet water, something crazy happens. The pipes make funny noises, and water spurts straight out of the toilet and over my head. The water shoots at Clarisse and her sidekicks with the force of a firehose, knocking them down and pushing them out of the bathroom. Another sign in my eyes that I was a freak. Back then I thought I was one. She and her sidekicks were completely soaked, while I, now king of the bathroom, is left completely dry." Percy laughs knowing Clarisse was going to try again but with a deadlier tactic.

 

"Annabeth was soaked too, but she didn't get pushed out of the bathroom. I guess my powers were selective. She was shocked by what she has just seen and immediately declared I was now on her capture-the-flag team until further notice. I tried to apologise saying it wasn't my fault but deep down I knew that it was. She straight away says I need to see the Oracle, whatever the heck that was." Percy looked over at the windows. "I just wanted to go home but was told this was now my home. It reminded my that I had just lost my mother."

 

Percy leaned his head back against Apollo. "Annabeth told me him that I am half-human, half-god. That my dad was an Olympian but that most never claim their children. She told me her mother is Athena of Cabin six. I wanted to know about my dad but knowing that I have very little chance of such quickly made me abandon the idea… and my feelings of hope. I remembered the dashed looks in cabin eleven and knew those were the ones unclaimed like I was most likely to be."

 

Apollo gentle hand rubbed Percy's back as he spoke. "In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge and kill us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble – about ten or eleven years old. After that though either make their way there, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Few survive past twelve though. Some only live to be a few minutes old before they are killed." When he said that his eyes held personal sorrow.

 

Loki noticed and leaned forward to take his hand. "Lokon, my son, why didn't you tell someone? You can't go through watching your child be killed alone. Who was it? Who killed your baby?" Percy clung to him crying.

 

"Not now… I can't go through this again right now. Please don't make me speak of that day yet." Loki just held him as he sobbed it all out not caring that every pantheon now knew, that something or someone had murdered a newborn demigod, Percy Jackson's newborn child.

 

Loki held him from there on as Percy spoke more. His voice was more hollow sounding though as he recalled the details. Percy tells of how Annabeth tells Percy that the borders of Camp Half-Blood are sealed to keep monsters and mortals out. Monsters can't get into the camp unless they are intentionally stocked in the forest for practice fights or summoned by someone inside the camp for a practical joke. Percy learns that Annabeth is a "year-rounder." She's been at Camp Half-Blood since she was seven.

Percy asks if he could leave Camp Half-Blood right now if he wanted to. Annabeth tells him that it would be suicide, and that he would have to get Mr. D's and Chiron's Permission to leave. They won't give permission until the end of the summer, unless Percy was granted a quest. Annabeth prickles with eagerness – she knows Chiron and Grover are keeping a secret from her about the summer solstice.

 

Annabeth, Luke, and some of the other year-rounders took a field trip to Mount Olympus during the last winter solstice. Mount Olympus, is located on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Annabeth tells Percy that soon after their field trip to Mount Olympus, the weather got really bad, as though the gods were fighting. She thinks that something important has been stolen from Mount Olympus, and if it isn't returned by summer solstice, the gods would revolt, kind of. She wants to help solve whatever problem is brewing on Mount Olympus. Percy returns to cabin eleven and Luke asks him how his day went, and Percy tells him it's been exhausting. Percy admits they started a rather hands on relationship when they were alone after Luke saw the way Percy looked at him.

  
  


"In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads. At dinner I learned I can ask for anything to drink, and it will magically appear in his glass. I ask for blue Cherry Coke, in honor of my mom who loves blue food. I toast to my mom, knowing in my heart that she must still be alive. All of the campers offer up a piece of their meal to the big bonfire in the middle of the dining room. As I made my offering, I silently asked my dad, whoever that may be, to claim me. The bonfire smoke smells delicious. The campers then have a campfire where they sing songs and make s'mores. I finally felt a little at home. The campers all return to their cabins, and I fell into a deep sleep as I thought about mom." 


	10. Chapter 9: I Get Claimed and Maimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Marvel nor Rick Riordan's characters. This is just for fun.

Percy had let everyone have a break and they had dinner seeing as it was late. Once they were all refreshed Loki moved all the couches and chairs away before beanbags and sleeping bags appeared on the floor for everyone. Once everyone was settled Percy began speaking again. “I wasn’t good at much. Remember that I was a scrawny kid back then. I was only really good at canoeing, but not archery, foot racing, or fighting. I pretty much was water based.”

 

He sat with his back to the window so that everyone could see him. “Then came training. Time for a sword fighting lesson in cabin eleven. Luke was the teacher. I’ll admit my mind traveled to other parts of his body that weren’t his sword and that didn’t help me any. Luke is the best swordsman to come along in three hundred years. Well, was, I have the title now but that took me many quests to get. Luke decided he wanted to use his new boy as a lesson to practice their swordplay. It was a major work-out. Me being me poured ice-water over my head and was immediately refreshed as bouncing with energy. Then, Luke demonstrates a super-tricky offensive sword technique to cabin eleven, using me as his example. When he has me try instinct allowed me to copy it and knock Luke’s sword away but I couldn't do it again after that. I had to work for it after that.” 

Percy then started important history lesson, “Around, after, World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. Too dangerous. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them; no more affairs with mortal women. No more children. They all swore on the River Styx. But Zeus broke this promise years ago and had a child named Thalia Grace by a mortal TV starlet. Little did we know his Roman side sired a son with the same woman. A boy named Jason.” 

 

Eyes moved to the two siblings. Both clenched their fists and looked away from the eyes. Percy continued, “When Hades found out about Thalia, he sent some of the meanest monsters from the Underworld to hunt her down and kill her. Thalia tried to get to Camp Half-Blood before the monsters got to her. She was escorted by a satyr and a couple of half-blood friends. Fellow children who had run away from home as well. But the monsters were too fast and powerful and were at her heels. She told the satyr to take her friends to safety within the Camp Half-Blood borders while she fought the monsters. As you can guess she sacrificed herself for the younger children. The monsters killed Thalia and, as she died, Zeus took pity on her and decided to  transform her spirit into the tall pine tree that rests on the top of the hill overlooking Camp Half-Blood. The pine tree has protective powers and helps to keep Camp Half-Blood safe. It keeps out the monsters. She continued to protect the younger children. So far by then no one had ever taken a quest to go into the Underworld and come back. I knew in my head i wanted to change that and see my mom’s soul…”

 

They listened to his sad voice as he spoke. “Capture the flag was my first real experience with fighting anything other them the Minotaur. It's Athena, Apollo, and Hermes cabins versus Ares, Hephaestus, and all other cabins. You would think that sounds unfair but not really, it was war and rage shoved in the bodies of dysfunctional children. The rules are simple. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. Chiron is referee and battlefield medic." Percy’s eyes held a wild look.  

 

“My post on the team wass border patrol. Annabeth stations me over a little creek. Good thing too. I felt truly ridiculous in heavy Grrek armor and plumed helmet. It seems like all the action of the game was happening far away. Elsewhere and i was bored. Not for long though. Then Clarisse and some of her siblings from Ares's cabin close in on me. They wanted to waste me for the toilet incident.. Clarisse's spear is electric and gods did it give a painful electric jolt whenever she strikes me. They knock me backwards so that I finds himself lying in the creek. But then something happened. The water seemed to wake up my senses, as if I'd just had a bag of my mom's double-espresso jelly beans. I was wired and I fought like crazy. Even snapped Clarrisse’s spear.” His eyes were currently glowing.

  
  
  


Percy laughed as he looked out the window he was leaned against. “I had just fought for my life against Ares Cabin’s strongest few and cheers are heard all through the forest. Luke had successfully captured the flag. Clarisse, however thinks it's a trick and decided to go after me again. I realized I was a pawn used to distract Clarisse and her goons. I had gotten slashed on the arm by on of Clarisse's sidekicks, but the wound was somehow almost completely healed. Those who saw were in awe. Annabeth asked me to step out of the creek, and as soon as I did I was weak and exhausted. She had figured it out though. Who my dad was.”

 

Percy shivered as he turned back to everyone. “Then we heard a loud, scary howl followed by growling. The campers go quiet, and Chiron tells them to hold steady as he draws his bow. Standing on the rocks above us is a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers and I nearly pissed myself right there. It was looking directly at me. Annabeth draws her sword and the hound pounced over her head and lands on me. The hound tears through my armor as if it were butter and a hot knife, but Chiron shoots at it with his arrows and the beast soon dies. Percy is badly wounded, but Annabeth tells him to step into the creek again. I healed as soon as I did and then I was claimed. Above my head was Poseidon’s symbol glowing blue. A glowing Trident. I am no longer unclaimed, undetermined. My father is announced, Poseidon - Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." 

 

He revealed he was absolutely miserable in cabin three, all by himself. Just when he started to feel like part of the community, he was treated like a leper. Luke begins to train Percy one-on-one, pushing him harder and harder. He tells Percy that he's going to need all the training he can get if he's going to protect himself from monsters like the hell-hound. Percy discovers that he is a wanted criminal in the mortal world, accused of his mother's disappearance. Somebody who doesn't like Percy posts an article about this on his cabin door. Percy has another vivid dream. He dreams of two wrestler-type men fighting each other on a beach. The city in the background doesn't look like New York City. The wrestlers wear ancient Greek-style clothes. One of the wrestlers shouts, "Give it back! Give it back!" Dream Percy tries to stop them from fighting, but he can't move or even speak in his dream. He hears an evil and cold voice from down below laughing and saying, "come down, little hero. Come down!" 

 

There were gasps and a few younger greek kids his their faces. The earth opens wide underneath dream Percy's feet and he falls down into an abyss. “I awoke in a sweat and there was a storm brewing yet again outside. Mr. D summoned me to the big house. I was worried that the gods were fighting because of me, because I existence means that Poseidon broke a very serious oath. I figured that Mr. D is going to kill me or something.” He stretched his legs out as he remembered. “The storm was only getting worse; it never rains at Camp Half-Blood – storm clouds usually roll on past the camp. But,  that day, it looks like it's going to rain. I was right. Mr. D gives me two choices. Mr. D turns me into an Atlantic bottlenose dolphin, or go on a quest. Mr. D is on his way to Mount Olympus for a meeting, and he says that if I am still at Camp Half-Blood when he returns, he'll turn me into a dolphin for sure.”

 

There were snickers from the older campers but the avengers just looked like they wanted to hide me away and fight Mr. D. “Chiron told me that Zeus and Poseidon are having the worst fight in centuries. Zeus's symbol of power, a master bolt, has been stolen. Zeus blames Poseidon and thinks he got a hero to steal it for him. Now that Poseidon has openly claimed me as his son, everything thinks that I stole the bolt. Which was wrong. Very wrong. Poseidon rules the ocean, and the forges of the Cyclopses are under the ocean. The Cyclopses made Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus thinks that Poseidon is having tons of copies made so that he can wage war on his brother.” 

 

Poseidon snorts. “Why would I want that ugly thing?”

 

Percy smirks. “Now it's time for someone to find the master bolt before World War III erupts. The deadline for finding the master bolt is the summer solstice; June 21st. A very short timeframe for a child. I was sent to the attic to meet the Oracle. Trust me you didn’t want to meet that one. The attic is full of ancient stuff, Greek hero junk and war souvenirs, and pickled monster parts. It smells like reptiles and dust. Yup I wanted to leave immediately. Suddenly the mummy of a woman opens its mouth, and green smoke pours out. The green smoke forms the image of Smelly Gabe and his buddies playing poker. This is what the Oracle says: "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.” I personally wish I’d never asked when the forms went to speaking. The smoke image of Smelly Gabe turns to Percy and says: "You shall go west, and face the god who has turned". Another smoke dude says: "You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned" A third smoke dude says: "You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend" And a fourth smoke dude says: "And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end". Then the mummy inhales the green mist, closes her mouth, and left me with more questions then I started with.”

 

Looking at Luke he sighed. “I report back to Chiron and Grover about everything he heard, everything except the being-betrayed-by-a-friend part and the failing-to-save-what-matters-most part. I decided to keep this info from Chiron and Grover. Didn’t want to upset them. Chiron knew I was omitting parts. We learned we must travel to Hades in order to recover the master bolt. Hades is the god who has turned against his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Hades must have had someone steal the master bolt for him so that Zeus and Poseidon would wage war on one another. At least that’s what we thought.”

 

“Chiron said there must be a spy because only someone within camp boundaries could have summoned a hellhound. Hellhounds come from Hades. Chiron guesses that Hades wants to kill me before the quest to recover the master bolt. Hades doesn't want peace restored between Zeus and Poseidon. Gods were we wrong. Gods can't invade each other's territories, so it has to be a hero that retrieves the bolt. A hero like Percy. A child of the gods. Because of my weird body I am classified as both a god and a demigod. I took Grover my best friend with me and a sneaking out Annabeth. Our trip had begun and the destination was Los Angeles. To the gates of the Underworld. No planes due to Zeus having free range to murder me and every other passenger abord just for the fuck of it so I tend to stay out of his territory. But that was how it all began.”


	11. Chapter 10: I ruin some things and we settle for a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Rick Riordan's characters nor Marvels and this is just for fun.

Between loans from the camp store and gifts from Chiron, Percy is outfitted with all of the things he needs to survive his quest; change of clothes, mortal money, drachmas, ambrosia, nectar. Annabeth packs her magic Yankees cap that her mom gave her. It makes her invisible when she wears it. She also brings a bronze knife and a book to read on Ancient Greek architecture. Grover brings his reed pipes, his rasta-style green cap, and lots of apples and scrap metal to munch on. The three meet their ride up on Thalia's hill. Percy’s eyes clouded as he retold looking back on the camp. There, Argus, the head of camp security is waiting to chauffeur them to the nearest bus depot in Manhattan. Argus has eyeballs all over his body so that he can keep watch in every direction at all times.

 

“Before leaving, Luke gives me a pair of magic sneakers with wings, flying sneakers. A kiss when the others were turned away and a well wish. Percy is totally touched by this gesture of kindness, especially coming from such a cool, older dude. But, when Luke leaves, I quickly gave the magic shoes to Grover. No flying for me. I was then given my sword from Chiron. Anaklusmos. Riptide is my new sword. When it is sheathed, it looks like a ballpoint pen.” Percy saw some eyes widen. “Yes, the one from the museum. When it is unsheathed, it is bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studsIt is a gift dad. If I should ever lose it or drop it, all I have to do is wait a few seconds, and the sword will reappear in my pocket as a pen again. Like magic. I ended up getting a history lesson on Kronos and the Titans before we left. Titans are still around, locked in torture chambers in Hades. Below the Underworld actually.”

 

Argus drops them off at a Greyhound station. Percy gets sad thinking about his mom, and Grover tells him that she married Smelly Gabe out of love for Percy. Smelly Gabe's stench was so strong, it masked Percy's smell from monsters. After waiting a while, the three board a Greyhound bus. “And guess who appeared, none other than Mrs. Dobbs and two other ladies who look exactly alike. They are dressed like grandmothers, but they glare at us with hatred. As the bus begins to zoom out of NYC, the grandmothers announce to the bus that they have to use the restroom. I was given the cap and told to disappear down the aisle. They attack Annabeth and Grover. I tried to stop them by messing with the wheel of the bus. The bus driver was very confused. I had managed to grab the emergency break. The bus crashes into trees and spins around. It worked though and just in time. We escape during the evacuation after I fought the three. They were Hades’ Furies. The bus explodes right after we got off the bus. Three guesses as to who blew it up.”

 

Jason frowned. “Dad.” Percy nodded. “That’s twice he’s tried to blow up a vehicle you were in. He really has some serious issues.”

 

“Yeah, and my luck got worse. A tourist snapped a picture of me. As a result we ended up trekking through the woods. Remember, monsters can be killed, but they can never die. All of our money and things burned up in the bus explosion. Suddenly, we smell something delicious; greasy food!” 

 

They come across an abandoned gas station, and one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement bears stuff. “But those smells were coming from that curio shop. This should have been a huge tip off. The curio shop is called Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. Out front are tons of statues of kids, satyrs, and animals. Grover is wary; he just saw a statue that looked exactly like his Uncle Ferdinand.” Grover let out a wail in memory. A lady answers the door; she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. I winged it and we said we were circus orphans. It got us burgers, fries, and shakes though. The shop is a warehouse filled with even more statues of all kinds of people in all kinds of poses. The statues have all different kinds of looks on their faces. Their eyes seem to follow us.”

 

Percy shivered and curled in on himself a bit. “We should have realized. Should have seen the clues. Aunty Em tells us the face is always difficult to capture when making a statue. She tells that she started her business with two sisters. Annabeth started to realize. Aunty Em tells that she had a boyfriend once upon a time, but that a woman was jealous of her and tried to break them apart. The woman did something terrible to her that ruined her. Aunty Em's sisters stuck with her, but they eventually died. Annabeth feels it's time to leave. NOW. She was right and we should have listened. I should have listened. Aunty Em asks us if we wouldn't mind posing for her. I didn't see the harm in that, but Annabeth and Grover realized. Aunty Em was Medusa. We barely escaped getting turned to stone.”

 

Medusa tells Percy that Athena was the woman who cursed her and made her the way she is. Athena caught Medusa and her boyfriend, Poseidon, in her sacred temple. Percy manages to chop her head off by using a glass garden ball to watch her. As soon as the head is lopped off, Annabeth manages to cover it without looking at it. “Here’s were my Loki side kicked in. I decided to mail the head to the gods. After finding some mailing materials and packs the head into a box. I sent it to the gods on Mount Olympus with best wishes. I must have been asked many times if I had a death wish so don’t ask. We also found what we needed most. The address of the Underworld in Los Angeles. It turns out that Hades is one of Medusa's customers. He likes to decorate...” 

 

When they realized Percy had stopped talking they saw that he was passed out against the window asleep with the sunset over the cityscape behind him. Everyone’s breath caught at the scene. His ebony hair fanned out and his face was peaceful despite the glowing darkness creeping lines fast up his body. He was the picture of an angel sleeping. A cursed angel. 


End file.
